


One More For The Crew

by Emky, ikitty2



Series: Land of Loratia [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cause that's a fabulous idea, Coin Toss Of Fate, Contemplative thoughts, Lets mess with bee hives, Other, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emky/pseuds/Emky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikitty2/pseuds/ikitty2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a peaceful morning Mary is found to be thinking about her life and her crew. We see her more serious side as she thinks of past loved ones and nasty tricksters. She sails for land in hopes of a good drink and some fun for her crew mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More For The Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you're old or new, welcome to my works and projects! I hope you enjoy the small blurb of Mary's and how she acts in the mornings.

My hands glide smoothly over Glenda's helm as I steer her to land. The crew and I haven't seen a good pint of mead for about a month or two. It’s times like these that I can’t help but think of Markus, and how he would usually walk up to me while i was deep in thought, spin me around and kiss me gently, before telling me that I could sink a ship with the storm clouds hanging over my head. I can’t help but let a bitter smile come to my face. He really did die too young. Ah, but enough of the melancholy! After all, we just had a successful escape of those blasted Noblemen! I truly wish that I could have captured that moment, their faces were truly a sight, perhaps I should ask Lea if she would make something that does that. Granted knowing her she probably already has, as well as something that could sink poor old Glenda here.

The smile on my face is a bit forced at the thought, and I think my eye just twitched. Maybe I should check on her later? But then the sight of Glenda sinking crosses my mind's eye, and I decide that once Roddy wakes up, to take the helm I’ll go check on her. Better safe than sorry, as they always say! Granted if I lived by that rule I would have been married to some poor slob back in Ailes. I also wouldn’t have met that trickster. Now there's an interesting thought. He wouldn’t have been in my life, but at the same point he hasn’t really done much to tamper with it now has he? So far all he’s done is trade items and brake a table. Which isn’t really anymore than any of my other crewmates have done...although I did happen to be on the damn table. Jackass. But he did save that girl, and by crushing that man's skull with his bare hands no less. Maybe...No, Mary, that’s crazy talk.

Or...is it? After all how many crews have a fae creature on board? And he’s a trickster so maybe, he would want to travel? Alright, it’s time for me to do my trusty coin toss, heads I offer him a place among my crew, tails I will never think of this again. my hand leaves the helm to reach into one of the pockets on the inside of my coat, the wool gently scraping against my knuckles as i grab the coin. I toss it up and it catches the morning sun as it lands heads up in my hand. I look down in shock, maybe two out of three? Once again I flip it, this time it lands tails up. Damn, so it’s not going to be that easy, eh? One last time I flip the coin and it lands heads up once more. 

Well then Marko the Trickster, it’s your lucky day! You’re going to be a member of my crew one way or another. As I think this I see land off in the distance. Well better warn the crew,  
“LAND AHOY!”

After I screamed at the top of my lungs, grumbles from my waking crew could be heard from below deck. Well now I think that once we get to town, we should drink to commemorate the new member. Even if he doesn't know it yet. At the thought I let my boisterous laugh pierce the air. I wonder what kind of adventures will be had with him on my crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Please go and read some of ikitty2's works, her characters and mine are collaborating and it will probably help if you read them. Tips are helpful, and I would really appreciate it.


End file.
